


Closet

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry Potter, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: El mayor problema de encontrarte en el closet es que puedes quedarte solo con tus secretos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Técnicamente, esto vendría sucediendo en 2012. Y aunque no es precisamente un OS por el cumpleaños de Dracobebé, se le acerca y me apetecía dejarlo para estas fechas, djdjd.

Draco lucía cansado, lo que no era ninguna sorpresa. Había sido una semana pesada, no eran todavía las ocho de la mañana, tuvieron una larga noche con una maratón de películas infantiles, y se llevaron la sorpresa de que los cuatro niños en las habitaciones al otro lado del pasillo fueron capaces de permanecer despiertos por más tiempo del que ellos pensaron que lo estarían. Narcissa habría dicho que los niños ya no eran lo de antes, cuando les daba sueño temprano y a las nueve no había ninguno levantado en casa.

Al menos, esos cuatro niños no eran así, por lo que Harry agradecía los momentos de tranquilidad y silencio cuando llegaban. No era que no los quisiera, pero tres de ellos eran suyos y "compartir custodia" sonaba bien al principio, cuando aún no daba clases en la Academia de Aurores y Ginny todavía estaba en Gran Bretaña. Con su ex esposa acoplándose al nuevo trabajo de entrenadora de un equipo femenino de Quidditch muy importante a nivel internacional, Harry era el único adulto en casa.

Cuando no estaban en casa de Draco, claro.

—Dijiste que reducirías la dosis de cafeína —Le recordó, en tono suave. Podía oír su propia voz rasposa y agotada, y le hacía gracia preguntarse cuándo comenzó a sonar de esa manera.

Draco le contestó con un vago quejido, estrechando los ojos por encima del borde de una taza con _deditos_ coloridos. Decía " _wizdad_ " en letras irregulares y enormes.

—Si no bebo suficiente café, estaré de malas —Negó, despacio—. No debo estar de malas con ustedes cuatro en casa.

—¿Puedes estar de malas sólo con Scorpius? —Harry arqueó las cejas e intentó sonreír, mientras esperaba que la magia sin varita preparase sus tostadas.

—Scorpius no me pone de malas. Simplemente no hace nada como…intentar pelearse con un ghoul — _Ese fue James, la semana pasada_ —, practicar magia accidental que no tenía nada de accidental siendo tan premeditada — _Albus_ —, llenar mi baño de burbujas y convertirlo en un océano de aceites aromáticos — _Lily_. En su defensa, decía que quería oler tan bien como Draco—, o ponerse mi ropa y salir corriendo por ahí, fingiendo ser yo — _James, de nuevo._

Harry le enseñó una expresión de disculpa y le ofreció algunas de las tostadas recién preparadas. Él le restó importancia con un gesto y dio una mordida a una.

—Son un poco traviesos —Frente a su mirada incrédula, carraspeó—. Tal vez…más que _un poco._

—Son odiosamente adorables y los quiero por eso, pero gracias a Merlín que Scorpius está aprendiendo a ser la voz de la razón entre ellos.

Apenas la tarde anterior, había cuatro niños volando en una escoba para adultos sobre el techo. Scorpius gritaba que las escobas debían ser para uno solo y era peligroso; James y Lily reían, Albus se enfurruñaba. Era el resumen de cada uno de sus días juntos.

Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa y estiró su mano para sostener la de él. Draco lo observó de reojo, regresó la atención a su taza, y pareció considerar sus siguientes palabras.

—Mi madre quiere vernos para almorzar —mencionó, en voz baja—. Seguramente le dará dulces a Scorpius para distraerlo y luego volverá a decirme que se lo deje unos días, me consiga a alguien y tenga una vida.

Por supuesto que Narcissa pretendería eso. Harry la apreciaba; era una mujer inteligente que dejó sus prejuicios atrás, una buena madre para Draco y excelente abuela para Scorpius. Y le gustaba creer que ella también lo quería, a su modo.

Sólo que no tenía idea de que Draco ya se hubiese "conseguido" a alguien.

Draco lo vio de reojo, otra vez. Su madre llevaba un par de semanas con ese tema, así que él también se lo había comentado a Harry antes. Era una conversación tediosa que podía abreviarse con un "¿piensas salir del closet esta semana?", su "no lo sé", y algo similar a "de acuerdo, sigamos comiendo".

Pero tenía la impresión de que sería diferente esa mañana. Draco había dejado su taza vacía sobre la mesa y aguardaba, más despierto que unos momentos atrás.

—Puedes decirle que no quieres conocer a alguien —Se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a comer una de sus tostadas. Draco no se decepcionó, ni se irritó, cosa que agradecía enormemente; sin embargo, suspiró. Y eso era peor. Draco sólo suspiraba cuando se cansaba, cuando alguien cometía un error, o cuando los niños hacían un desastre.

Las probabilidades apuntaban a lo primero. O lo segundo. No sabía cuál lamentaría más.

—Creo que he tenido suficiente, Harry.

Por unos segundos, Harry permaneció inmóvil, su mente apresurándose a asimilar y encontrar un sentido en esas palabras. Temió que correspondiesen a su primera interpretación, pero Draco lo tranquilizó al suavizar su expresión y menear la cabeza, respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Se atrevió a preguntar, en un susurro. Le pareció que tragaba en seco.

—Si tengo que pedírtelo, no creo que valga la pena —Con un giro de muñeca, hizo levitar la taza hacia el fregadero. Luego se pasó una mano por el cabello, peinándose con una facilidad con la que él jamás lo haría—. ¿Qué te puedo decir, Harry? Cumplo treinta y dos el siguiente mes, mi ex esposa es mi mejor amiga y tengo un hijo que, por suerte, nunca me ha preguntado si habrá "otra mamá". Pero el día en que lo haga, creo que entraré en pánico —Ya que Harry sólo lo observaba, vacilante, dejó caer los hombros—. Te quiero…

—Yo también te quiero —respondió enseguida. Sin titubear. Honesto. Casi le sacó una sonrisa a Draco.

—Pero —continuó él, aún más bajo—, en algún momento, me gustaría salir con un hombre que no tenga que presentarme como su "amigo".

—Me dijiste que estaba bien cuando…

—Sí, lo hice —Draco sacudió la cabeza—, y está bien que te tomes tu tiempo. No te quiero presionar, no pienso forzarte a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas o por lo que debas sentirte incómodo después; yo lo tuve en claro toda mi vida, tú no. Las personas somos diferentes y esa lección se me grabó muy bien, sólo…—Apretó los párpados un segundo, como si reuniese energía para decirlo—. Sólo que eso fue hace más de diez meses, Harry. Y si me hubieses dicho que llegaríamos a esto, te habría enviado a San Mungo. Por Merlín- has almorzado con mi madre, me has arrastrado a La Madriguera, tus hijos se quedan conmigo si tienes algo de que ocuparte por las noches, le enseñas a jugar Quidditch a Scorpius. No me preocuparía por esto si se tratase de una relación de poca relevancia, alguien que no durará.

Harry estaba sin palabras. Aunque se le hubiese ocurrido algo para contestarle, no le habría dado tiempo a hablar, antes de que los pasitos apresurados irrumpieran en la cocina. Draco se dio la vuelta de forma automática para saludar a su hijo.

Un adormilado Scorpius, tan parecido a su padre que derretía el corazón de Harry, balbuceó sobre un sueño de _Weasleys_ en escobas, serpientes, unicornios y un Albus enojón, que hizo reír al Malfoy mayor.

—Prepararé el desayuno de los chicos —De ese modo, Draco rodeaba la mesa con su hijo y dejaba esa conversación pausada. Acordaban no hablar de esos temas cerca de cualquiera de ellos.

Harry se pasó un rato maldiciendo su suerte, antes de percatarse de que una cabellera tan despeinada como la suya se asomaba desde el pasillo. Albus vestía su pijama de varitas y sombreros puntiagudos, e intentó ocultarse detrás de la pared cuando notó su mirada. Él le sonrió y le pidió que se acercase con un gesto.

Pasitos se arrastraron en su dirección. Respondió a su saludo y le dio un abrazo, pero Harry se percató de que evitaba verlo, así que atrapó su nariz entre el índice y el dedo medio, sólo para arrancarle un quejido y ganarse su completa atención.

—¿Qué pasa, Al? —murmuró, casi contra su cabello. Albus contestó en voz tan baja que tuvo que repetir la pregunta.

Entonces su hijo levantó la cabeza y le dirigió tal mirada seria, que Harry estuvo seguro de que sus ojos jamás se vieron así cuando tenía esa edad.

—¿Te vas a divorciar de Draco también?

Y por eso era su acuerdo de no hablar del tema cerca de los niños. Si no lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa la dirección de su plática, habría colocado el _muffliato_ a tiempo.

—Draco y yo no estamos casados, Al.

Albus arrugaba el entrecejo, sopesándolo, así que decidió facilitarlo para él y resolverlo de inmediato.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

El niño infló un poco las mejillas.

—Lo oí decir algo que no entendí bien, pero sonaba a que se iban a divorciar por tu culpa, papá.

Sí, así era Albus. Seis años y no había forma de cambiar las ideas que se le metían en la cabeza.

—Mira, Al, Draco y yo hablábamos de algo. Pero no cambia nada, y seguiremos con nuestros planes para el fin de-

De pronto, los ojitos verdes de su hijo se abrían de sobremanera.

—¡Eso es!

Harry se sentía perdido.

—¡Draco quiere que se casen, porque todavía no lo están! —indicó, cruzándose brazos y poniéndose serio de repente—. No has querido pedírselo, papá. Yo me habría molestado —Y elevó la barbilla. Estaba seguro de que ese gesto pretencioso lo aprendió de Draco.

—No creo que sea eso, Al —contestó Harry, con suavidad—, pero es una idea interesante. Intentaré averiguar más.

Albus asintió, complacido con que su teoría fuese aceptada. Rodeó la mesa y se metió a la cocina, pidiendo batidos de chocolate en el desayuno. Scorpius se unió, y pronto hubo dos vocecitas que clamaban y risas de Draco.

Lily y James se despertaban más tarde, por lo que era probable que tuviese que ir por ellos. Pero no se movió. Desde la silla, observó la cocina. A Draco. Acababa de untar chocolate en la nariz de Albus, que se quejaba, y Scorpius no paraba de reír, hasta que él también era manchado. Luego formaba pucheros y ambos contraatacaban, uniendo fuerzas para ensuciar la perfecta camisa blanca de Draco y su cara.

Y se dio cuenta de que no servía de nada retrasarlo más tiempo. Lo hizo por inseguridad, porque dudaba que fuese en serio. Luego por evitar a la prensa y el escándalo.

Después tuvo miedo. De que sus amigos pudiesen reaccionar de forma negativa al enterarse tras meses de relación, de que acabase mal, de que hubiese presión sobre ellos. Lo que fuese. Docenas de motivos se amontonaron en su cabeza y fueron desechados frente a una idea más simple, pero también más importante.

Draco se agachaba para pedirle a Albus que fuese a despertar a sus hermanos, tras haberlo ayudado a limpiarse, y Scorpius le preguntaba si podían hacer caritas felices en el plato de cada uno. Él asentía y se ponían a trabajar entre los dos, mientras el otro niño corría hacia los cuartos.

Aquel era el tipo de escenarios que esperaba ver cada mañana.

— _0—_

Draco cumplía treinta y dos años al día siguiente. Para ser más exactos, en tres horas. Milagrosamente, los niños se durmieron temprano. O eso se suponía. Harry apostaba a que Lily leía un cuento bajo sus cobijas, mientras los dos niños más pequeños eran influenciados por James, instándolos a planear una broma para la comida familiar en La Madriguera, a la que invitaría a los Malfoy.

La sala era silenciosa, de cualquier modo. Draco bebía vino de una copa delicada y se había quejado al menos media docena de veces de que estaba envejeciendo. Por lo general, a Harry le habría hecho gracia y lo habría acompañado con algunas bromas, pero esa noche no le era posible deshacerse de la tensión.

No con la dichosa cajita en uno de sus bolsillos.

Cuando a Draco no le quedó más opción que aceptar que Harry se comportaba _más_ raro de lo usual, abandonó la copa, se acomodó de manera que pudiese mirarlo, y arqueó un poco las cejas.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tengo que colocar un _muffliato_ o…?

En un arranque de valor que incluso a él lo sorprendió, sacó la caja y la puso frente a Draco.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos. Harry había planeado varias formas de hacerlo, practicó frente al espejo, se corrigió, volvió a practicar. Ninguna comenzaba así. Draco pasó la mirada de la caja a él y de vuelta, sin moverse.

En vista de que no saldría como lo pensó, decidió que sólo debía hacer que resultase lo mejor posible. Se sentó a su lado, abrió la cajita y le enseñó el contenido.

La expresión de horror de Draco sí que lo hizo reír.

—Potter —dijo, tenso—, me conformo con que dejes de decir que somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Es un poco…exageradamente pronto para pensar en eso.

Harry no paraba de reír y Draco sólo lucía más consternado a cada segundo.

—Bien, ahm- —Draco carraspeó y volvió a acomodarse en el mueble—. Mira, en serio, te quiero, pero tomando en cuenta toda nuestra situación, a lo mejor quisieras pensarlo más…

—No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, Draco.

Él se interrumpió con un débil "ah" y relajó los hombros.

—¿Entonces por qué no empezaste por ahí?

Puede que hubiese considerado la idea, tras las palabras de Albus, pero tenía razón: era un poco pronto.

Tenía otra idea, en cambio. Le ofreció el anillo, con una sonrisa. Draco titubeó, antes de tenderle su mano y permitir que se lo colocase. En el dedo anular.

—Si fueses alguien más, pensaría que me estás engañando para comprometerme contigo, Potter.

Los dos se rieron esa vez y Harry negó.

—Es otro tipo de promesa —explicó, sujetando su mano entre las dos suyas. Sí, le gustaba cómo se veía ese anillo en él. Tal vez, dentro de uno o dos años, pudiese cambiarlo por uno diferente—. De que…voy a valorar y respetar lo que tenemos, y que además me gusta mucho, tanto como para no ocultarlo de las demás personas que me importan.

Draco se demoró unos instantes en responder. Había observado el anillo, luego de nuevo a él.

—Sé que fui yo quien sacó el tema, pero a pesar de lo que hablamos, no quiero que te fuerces si…

Harry lo silenció al inclinarse para besar sus nudillos.

—Lo hago porque quiero. Y es lo correcto, Draco.

—¿Seguro que quieres decirles? Porque tal vez soltarlo así no sea…

—Completamente seguro.

Si quería esa imagen de Draco y sus hijos cada mañana, él también tenía que seguir poniendo de su parte, lógicamente.

—Puede ser difícil, y agotador. El proceso de confesarlo es muy duro para algunas personas…

Harry rodó los ojos, aunque no dejó de sonreírle.

—Este es el momento en que me besas y estás feliz porque presumiré pronto que Draco Malfoy es mi novio.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior. Luego soltó un resoplido de risa, apartó la cajita ya vacía, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, tirando de él más cerca.

—Me parece bien —Sonrió contra sus labios, antes de darle un beso largo.

Harry sabía que eligió bien. Ese simple momento valía más que sus temores y excusas.

Además, después diría que fue muy divertido ver a Draco enrojecer a la mañana siguiente, cuando Albus notase el anillo, preguntase si se iban a casar, y alertase a los otros tres niños, armando un pequeño alboroto en la cocina para "celebrar".


End file.
